


Junk Mail

by ColetheWolf



Series: Smut Bomb: May 2020 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, CEO!Derek, Cheating Derek Hale, Derek Hale Has a Fat Ass, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Reprogramming, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, bottom!Derek, cockslut!Derek, intern!Liam, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: Working in the IT Department of Hale Technologies, Liam gets tired of the workplace abuse from Derek Hale and decides to get even. He creates a special email virus that turns anybody who reads it into a sloppy and desperate cockslut. During a typical weekday meeting, Derek and his boardroom of fellow executives open the virus and get infected. Derek gets gangbanged by twelve of his closest co-workers and one very clever IT Department intern.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s), Liam Dunbar/Derek Hale, Liam Dunbar/Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Smut Bomb: May 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764541
Comments: 21
Kudos: 189





	Junk Mail

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:
> 
> As noted in the tags and warning above, this fic does contain RAPE/NON-CON ELEMENTS! Liam uses mind control to turn Derek into a slut and makes different guys fuck him. This is not consensual. If this fic isn't your type of thing, I understand. Just please be aware of what this story includes. 
> 
> But for those of you that don't mind, I hope you like this fic. As always, mind control/hypnosis is one of my favorite tropes and I decided to add a little twist to it by including some kind of fictional type computer virus. It was enjoyable to write. Enjoy!

Hale Technologies was one of the biggest software developers in the entire country and occupied the largest skyscraper in Beacon Hills, California. It was a family owned business, started in the early 2000’s, and it prided itself on doing whatever it took to keep itself ahead of the curve. The world valued technology and software and if Hale Tech couldn’t do it best, another company was sure to sweep in and take over. 

Derek Hale, the reigning CEO of Hale Technologies ran his father’s company with an iron fist. He was brutal and cruel to the people that worked below him. It was safe to say that everybody hated him. But it was also safe to say that the majority of people that worked as the ticking gears that made the company work so well feared Derek more than they hated him. And for the select few that didn’t outright fear Derek—well, they were fired before they were given a chance to challenge Derek’s rule. 

Liam was tech-savvy. But it wasn’t necessarily his fault. His generation was ruled by technology. He was practically birthed into the world with the know-how on how to run through software programs with ease. And that was the only reason as to why Liam worked in the IT department of Hale Technologies. Well, that was the first reason. The second reason was that his advisor told him that he would need some sort of extracurricular work under his belt if he wanted to stand a chance at getting accepted into Beacon Tech, the local university. 

Luckily for him, Hale Technologies almost always needed fresh blood to help oil the cogs of the brutal company machine. Meanwhile, Liam needed help getting into the university that he had had his eyes on for the entirety of his high school academic career. There really wasn’t any other suitable option. And with senior year’s finish line crawling nearer and nearer, in addition to the Beacon Tech application deadline, Liam needed to be very sure that he had something substantial to supplement his already perfect admissions essays and letters of recommendations. 

Liam stared mindlessly into his computer screen, chin rested on his arm. He scrolled through YouTube—waiting for something interesting to peak his interest in order to help him forget about how fucking boring it was to work at Hale Technologies. Liam wasn’t technically an intern, so he didn’t have the crushing weight of real expectation bearing down on him as he sat in the closed-off comfort of his cubicle for three hours every other weekday. He was basically just there to clock-in and clock-out, making sure to get his little permission slip signed off by one of the grumpy secretaries at his floor’s lobby. 

“Liam—” An exacerbated voice of a woman cut through Liam’s headset. “—I’m just confirming with you that you have all of this afternoon meeting’s notes prepared to Mr. Hale’s liking?” 

Liam straightened up in his seat looked around his cubicle to where he had just about a billion fucking post-it notes stuck around with various notes about countless things. And nowhere did any of the little slips of paper say anything about an upcoming meeting that required prepared notes. Liam wasn’t Derek’s little errand boy. In fact, Liam was pretty sure that Derek didn’t even know his name. 

“Uh—what meeting?” Liam asked. 

“The meeting that starts in ten minutes.” The woman clarified. 

“Nobody told me that there was supposed to be a meeting.” Liam said frustratedly. “Also, I’m not even an official employee here. This is the IT department. I’m not in charge of your internal business stuff thirty floors up.”

“ _ Give me the fucking phone— _ ” Liam heard the unmistable gruff sound of Derek growling on the other end of the line, followed by what sounded like the body of his secretary getting tossed down to the floor. 

“Hello?” Liam said. 

“The meeting starts in  _ eight _ minutes, Linel.”

The loud click of the phone getting disconnected from the other side pierced into Liam’s eardrum, making him flinch. He grunted out in anger and ripped off his headset, tossing it over to land on his already cluttered desk. Notes. Fuck notes. Liam was officially fed up with the whole extra-credit abuse from Hale Technologies and Mr. Derek  _ Jackass _ Hale. Liam wasn’t some errand boy. He wasn’t some slave. And he definitely wasn’t about to coddle Derek’s stupid ego. All Liam wanted was to secure something for his application….but now, all he really wanted to to settle some scores. 

The problem with tech-savvy people was that they were really good at being helpful, but they were also really good at making very bad problems for very bad people. Liam had no qualms about using his tech mastery to fuck over some asshole businessmen. He had done it before— not to businessmen, but to a couple of his classmates who had harassed him after lacrosse practice. And who really cared if their SAT scores got bumped down into negative numbers, really? They kinda deserved it. 

Liam fished around for his thumb-drive in the back of his trousers and then inserted it into his work computer. See—Liam’s tech-y prowess included being able to create viruses and destructive programs. But Derek Hale wasn’t about to get his SAT scores dropped. No— Derek was too big for that. What the asshole CEO really needed was to be taught a lesson. He needed to be taught that nobody was beneath him. Nobody was subservient to him. If anything, he deserved to be beneath them and subservient to them. Yes….that’s the lesson he needed to learn. And Liam was positive that Derek would pick it up without issue. 

Liam opened up a brand new email draft and started off by typing in all of the recipients that he wanted to mess around with. Of course—the very first recipient that Liam typed out was the CEO of the company, Mr. Derek Hale. But Liam also figured that one man wasn’t that much fun. So he elected to include all of the other ‘yes’ men that frequented all of the meetings that Derek normally held during the weekdays. Things would definitely be more entertaining in the long run. 

There wasn’t an actual message to be typed in the blank email draft, because Liam’s plan would certainly speak loud enough for itself. At once, Liam clicked onto the tiny icon that allowed for email attachments and grabbed his little program from where it was safely stored on his thumb-drive. And whilst Liam, himself, considered his program to be just that. A program. The majority of people were most likely to call it a virus. And sure— perhaps it was more in league with a virus. It infected, dominated, controlled, and destroyed. But the very notion of being a “virus” made it seem as though it would infect digitally. And that wasn’t the case. 

Liam clicked and dragged the file attachment titled, “co.$l.ut.exe” into the email’s attachment field. That was it. He saved the draft, but didn’t send it. Liam needed to make sure that everybody opened up the attachment and downloaded it to their system at the same time. That was the only way that things would work out the way that they were supposed to. And in order to avoid any further hiccups in his little plan, Liam figured that he’d turn up at the meeting—fully prepared to watch Derek and the rest of the conference room executives have some fun for the first time in their boringly grey-suited lives. 

The eight minutes leading up to the meeting counted down relatively quickly. By the time Liam got up to the correct floor of the Hale Technologies building, all of the other executives had taken their seats in the large conference room at the far end of the floor. Derek was yet to be seen— late, no doubt. But he was the boss. And he was a piece of shit. So it wasn’t as if anybody was going to correct him and let him know that he was late to his own “super important” meeting.

The conference room was located in the far back of the thirty-seventh floor with far facing windows that allowed for a relatively pleasant outlook towards the rest of the city. The room was elegantly dressed up with nice carpet and crisp wallpaper. There was an incredibly long lacquered wooden conference table in the center of the room. Twelve large executive leather chairs surrounded the table, with a thirteenth chair situated by its lonesome at the “head” of the table—clearly marked and reserved for the powerful CEO of the company. 

Liam stood in the back corner of the room and kept to himself. It wasn’t as if anybody would have noticed him anyways. All of the men that were seated in the luxurious leather chairs were rich and powerful. They had no reason whatsoever to pay any mind to the seemingly shy and unimportant boy standing in the corner. All the while, Liam paid all of his own attention to the men in the room as they chatted about random things like stocks and weather. 

The good thing was that none of the meeting executives were the stereotypical ugly old guys. All of them were fairly attractive—some more than others. They were all wearing nicely tailored suits with all of the extra ritzy bits. Designer shoes, expensive watches, diamond and solid silver cuff-link, classy ties, and suspenders. A majority of the men had great physiques, at least from what Liam could see. Some men were significantly less built, but svelte and snobby looking. They were sure to be equally as fun when the time came. 

Fifteen minutes later, Mr. Head of the Company stepped through the door of the conference room. Silence immediately fell upon the room as all of the other businessmen straightened themselves up and centered their chairs back into their proper positions. Derek looked just as angry as he always looked as he made his way across the room to where his chair had been held vacant for the past handful of minutes. But nobody was about to comment on the late start because they knew damn well that it would result in getting booted from the meeting. 

Derek didn’t exchange any pleasantries—not even with the fellow men in the room that he had somewhat of a friendly relationship with. Instead, he planted himself firmly down into the cushion of his chair and huffed out a breath of air. He casually palmed down the front of his torso—straightening out the creases in his black suit and tie, unbuttoning his suit coat so that it freed up his range of motion. Everybody else opened up their individual laptops and prepared themselves for the beginning of the meeting, making sure to avoid the coldness of Derek’s stare. 

“Where the hell are my notes?” Derek asked. There was an obvious snarl of anger laced within his words. He looked around the conference room, but immediately settled his glare upon where Liam was standing in the back of the room. “I made myself clear about you having these notes ready for this meeting, wasn’t I?”

“I have them.” Liam said confidently. It was a lie. He didn’t have the notes. He had something better—something a lot more entertaining. 

Liam held up his phone and briefly presented it to the room of businessmen and then thumbed down at his screen. He flipped through his apps and pulled up the email draft that he had composed back in his own cubicle. He flashed a knowing look across the room at where Derek remained in his chair and looked as though he was about to shoot steam out of his ears. And then Liam double-tapped on draft and officially sent the email out to all of the marked recipients. 

“It’s a file attachment—I just sent it.” Liam addressed the room, stuffing his phone back into the pocket of his trousers. “It’s in all of your guys’ email inboxes, so just download it and open it. It has all of your  _ notes _ . You can all follow along.”

Liam couldn’t help but smirk as he watched all of the businessmen, including Derek, start to clack away at the keyboards of their laptops. He rocked back on the heels of his feet, twiddling his thumbs together in a very innocent kind of manner. Still—nobody paid attention to him or to what he was doing or to the fact that he looked a tad bit too satisfied with himself. And by the time anybody could actually notice, it was far too late. It was over—they were gone. They were _ his _ . 

In staggered succession, Liam watched as each of the businessmen opened up their emails and opened up the file attachment. It was a special little program that Liam had worked up on his own time and was most certainly not the notes that Mr. Derek Hale had demanded for the conference. Instead, it was a  _ virus _ —designed to infect the human mind of the reader unfortunate enough to stare into the jumble of code. But the second somebody looked into the code, the virus infected them and cooked their brains right out of their heads—erasing all of their thoughts, feelings, and morals, only to turn them into desperate sex-crazed whores, made to be obedient and serve Liam’s instruction. 

One-by-one, the businessmen and their serious-looking faces went lax. Their minds went numb. Their eyes glazed over. Their mouths slopped open and they drooled like mindless dogs into their own laps. They just stared at their computer screens, letting the virus beam its way right into their eyes and register in their brains. And before they knew it, they were completely dead to the world. Their lives were over. Their worries—bills, wives, groceries, work—none of it mattered anymore. None of it would ever matter again. 

Liam focused all of his attention onto Derek, who was sitting across the room at the head of the large wooden conference table, looking just as fucked out as the rest of the businessmen. But Liam found much more enjoyment in analyzing Derek’s “infected” state because it was such a stark change from the norm. In fact, Liam couldn’t even really remember a time in his handful of months of “employment” when he saw Derek with a facial expression that wasn’t anger. So to see him with an expression on his rugged face that was void of all life and energy and emotion was interesting. 

Liam wasn’t in a rush. He had a solid two hours to play around with his new toys, considering the fact that two hours was the previous time allotted for the conference meeting. Sure—there wasn’t going to be a conference meeting, but nobody outside of the conference room knew that. And since Derek was notorious for firing any poor soul that dared to interrupt his meetings, there wasn’t anybody brave enough to pop their heads into the room to check up on how things were going. There weren’t going to be any interruptions. And by the time all of it was all said and done, Liam planned to be across the city resting easy at his own house. 

“Everybody sitting in this room right now has worked under the thumb of Derek Hale, some more than others. Doesn’t matter. The experience is the same.” Liam announced boldly, scanning through the dead expression on the executives’ faces. “Look at him, sitting here above the rest of you. He’s your boss, but he's a piece of shit. He’s enjoyed yelling at you, badgering you, fucking over your planned vacations….and you’ve quietly seethed over it.”

All of the businesses lazily turned their heads to look blankly at where Derek was sitting at the head of the large conference room table. Liam snickered to himself and casually made his way across the room. And as he passed down the line of mindless businessmen sitting in their chairs, he ran the open palm of his hand along the tops of their heads—messing up their professionally combed hairstyles. None of them moved. None of them made a noise. None of them even blinked. 

“But you’re gonna finally get the payback you’ve been waiting for….” Liam continued, stepping over to stand directly behind where Derek was sitting down. He landed both of his hands down onto either of the man’s bulky shoulders, giving the strong muscle a good squeeze, before addressing the rest of the room. “You’re going to fuck your boss—nice and rough. Derek’s going to be your pretty little whore for the next couple of hours. He’s gonna suck your cocks, ride you, swallow everything you have to blow down his pretty throat…”

Liam watched as half-cocked grins tugged at the corners of the businessmen’s faces as their new instructions settled into their newly formed minds. Liam crouched down and leveled his mouth with Derek’s ear and then squeezed at the man’s shoulders again. He wanted to make sure that Derek heard everything that he had to tell him—every word, every instruction, every little detail. Derek needed to absorb it all into his head and act accordingly. 

“—and you’re going to love every minute of it, aren’t you, Derek?” Liam asked, whispering raspily into Derek’s ear. “You’re such a fucking slut. All you want is cock. It’s all you need. It’s  _ what _ you need. So, you’re going to suck any cock that gets pressed into your pretty little mouth and do it with every bit of enthusiasm you can muster. You’re gonna stroke any cock these guys put into your hands. And your going to enjoy getting your fat fucking ass fucked open.”

Liam slipped his fingers into Derek’s hair and forcibly made the man’s lax head nod in agreement. All of the businessmen in the room seemed to genuinely take a great deal of enjoyment out of Derek’s “confirmation” because their blank facial expressions brightened slightly with just a bit more emotion. Still—none of them talked or moved. They were still brainless zombies, awaiting their next instructions. But luckily for them, Liam wasn’t as cruel as a boss as Derek. 

At once, Liam stood up and straightened his posture. He loosened up his necktie and then slowly raised one of his hands up into the air—watching the way that all of the businessmen’s unfocused eyes feebly tried to track the movement. And then Liam snapped his fingers, letting the quick noise signal the official beginning of the rewritten conference meeting. He was more than certain that everybody would enjoy his version of the conference more than what had been originally planned. 

The snap of Liam’s fingers jolted new life into all of the businessmen who had been nothing more than lifeless zombies not a couple seconds prior. The quiet conference room grew loud with enthusiastic hoots and hollers and all kinds of dirty remarks and requests getting hurled at where Derek was dopily staring at all of his new admirers—eager to get filled with cock. Liam watched in elation as all of the stuffy and proper businessmen seemed to turn into wild, drunken college frat boys in an instance. 

“You gonna be a good fucking slut for us, Hale?” A bearded blond man shouted out, drawing cocky coos from the rest of the crowd. The man rounded the edge of the table and helped pull Derek up to stand on his own two feet. 

Another man, red-haired and shorter than the others, grabbed onto the backing of Derek’s sleek black suit and tugged it off of the man’s muscular torso—tossing it across the room to land carelessly on the room’s carpeted ground. “ _ Fuck _ —I can wait to choke you on my fucking cock. You want that, boy? Wanna choke on my big dick, huh?”

“Make him gag on it!” Another man shouted, pumping his fist hard into the air. 

“Let’s see if he can swallow both of us.” A second man added.

Mob mentality quickly befell upon the crowd of reprogrammed businessmen. The energy amongst the crowd only seemed to intensify with the passing minutes as they all shouted about the various things that they were going to do to Derek, as well as all of the things that they were going to make Derek do. And together, they all watched and marvelled at the sight of more and more of Derek’s beautifully sculpted body became increasingly exposed to the prying eyes that circled Derek like vultures. 

One man with raven-colored hair and bronze skin grabbed hard into the fabric of Derek’s buttoned shirt and then ripped it open—letting the buttons fly through the air and pelt against various surfaces in the conference room. The crowd roared with cheers as Derek’s own tanned skin came into view. The room full of men drooled and pawed eagerly at the beef of Derek’s giant chest, running their fingers through the heavy pelt of chest chair that forested his chest, and dragged the tips of their fingers across the man’s dusty-colored nipples. 

Two of the strongest-looking men from the crowd situated themselves on either side of Derek’s body and then picked him up. Together, the men hoisted Derek up onto the large conference table in the middle of the room. They spun his body around and forced him into the position that they wanted to see him in, seemingly drawing from the positive atmosphere of the room to confirm which positioning was best, getting Derek situated on his hands and knees—back arched, ass up, staring dopily at all of his fellow co-workers as they surrounded him. 

Liam took a step back and let the crowd of Derek’s fellow suited men circle around him as though he was their prey. The others could have their fun first. They were going to destroy Derek in the best way possible. And when they were done and had gotten their fill of fucking the boss, Liam was going to step in and have his time with Derek—just because he could. And because Derek deserved it for being such an asshole. 

Derek looked like the dirtiest kind of slut where he was atop the conference table. There was something about a guy in a suit that screamed “whore”. Probably because so many of the stuffy suited men in the world were closeted freaks that kept everything all prim and proper on the outside, but actually had a whole slew of dirty little secrets tucked away in the backs of their minds. Liam was happy that he could free Derek from his morals and give him what he so desperately needed in his life. 

Liam was certain that Derek’s miserable personality wasn’t just because the man was a narcissist. His sour attitude definitely had to do with the fact that being the CEO of a major company was left no extra time in the day to relax and have some fun. Not to mention the fact that Derek was a straight man, married, with a beautiful wife and kids. How  _ insufferable _ . No wonder Derek raged so frequently and carried himself like some kind of villainous mobster. Two hours with the guys and all of their cocks was sure to open Derek up….in more ways than one. 

As Derek stayed in his positioning—resting atop the shiny lacquered table on his hands and knees—the very same men who had hoisted the man up to kneel on the table actually helped Derek by rolling up his long sleeves, giving Derek a bit more breathing room so that he didn’t feel so stifled by his clothing. After all, Derek would need all of the flexibility in the world to handle getting gangbanged by twelve different men. Clearing him of all of his clothing probably made the most sense, but Derek looked too hot in a suit and tie to remove it all. 

A tall and slender man with shaggy brown hair that had been neaty swept back in a professional-looking style leapt onto the table directly behind where Derek’s ass was canted up in the air. The man knelt down behind Derek’s submissive form and slapped hard at Derek’s clothed ass cheeks, watching as the muscle hidden underneath the expensive fabric of Derek’s trousers wobbled. And then, without even bothering to wait for somebody to instruct him to do so, the shaggy-haired executive gripped at the fabric of Derek’s pants and tore them open—right along the seam. 

“Hale’s going full commando back here, boys!” The man laughed, drinking in all of the hoots from his fellow co-workers. 

“Damn, we always knew you were a fucking whore, but it’s nice of you to prove us right.” The red-haired man from before cooed enthusiastically, caressing the sides of Derek’s stubbled face. “No boxers? Was that a personal choice or yours? Is it an everyday thing or just something you decided to do today because you knew we were gonna pound the lights out of your thick fucking ass?”

It didn’t take long before everybody in the room fell into various states of undress. Some of the guys were still completely clothed— full suit and tie—with just their fat, leaking cocks jut out from the fronts of their slacks, firmly grasped in their own hands. Others had completely discarded their suit coats and had undone their suspenders, some even going as far as to unbutton their shirts so that their chests could breathe. And a select few were completely undressed—no pants, no shirts—wearing nothing but their neckties, socks, and shoes. 

Liam happened to fall into the first category. He was still completely dressed all except for where the front of his dark-grey trousers were unzipped and his hardened eight inches of cock was gripped in his own hand. He stood in the corner of the room and stroked himself to the sight that played on before his very eyes. And even though he was the one responsible for all of the lewd activities, Liam still couldn’t really believe his own eyes. It was too beautiful to fully hold as reality. And yet, it was. 

The shaggy-haired man who had so artfully ripped open the back of Derek’s trousers had wasted absolutely no time whatsoever in fucking his boss. In the loud mix of cheers and dirty talk, the abusive sound of the executive pounding into Derek’s fat ass echoed harshly through the expansive conference room. But Derek took every inch with gusto, moaning out and sloppily letting drool fling around off from where his tongue hung dopily out of his slack mouth. 

But it didn’t take long before the rest of the guys in the room grew incredibly tired of watching Derek’s mouth hang open with nothing shoved between his pretty little lips. One of the executives—a black man in a pinstripe grey suit—stepped right up to the front edge of the conference table and shoved his huge cock right into Derek’s slack mouth with a satisfied hum. And Derek took it so delightfully, taking it right down to the root with a delicious series of chokes that flooded the already loud room. 

All of the businessmen treated Derek like an open buffet, grabbing and touching and pulling him into all different kinds of positions without ever bothering to stop and consider what Derek wanted for himself. But none of that mattered because Derek wanted what his fellow businessmen wanted. The complexity of Derek’s mind had been successfully scrubbed out of the man’s skull all thanks to Liam’s virus program—so it wasn’t as though Derek had even an inkling of genuine thought fluttering around his brain. All he wanted was to be used and abused like a good cockslut. 

Liam wore a big grin on his face as he watched the crowd of horny men flip Derek onto his back. And before Derek could even fully comprehend what was happening, somebody new had slipped their cock into where four different men had already pumped their loads into Derek’s sloppy hole. The bearded blond from beforehand had decided to take his shot at fucking Derek’s throat. Meanwhile, two different hard and dripping cocks had been slipped directly into either of Derek’s hands for him to languidly stroke with a casual rhythm. 

Derek’s body violently jerked around atop the surface of the wooden conference table whilst the men had their way with him as hard and as brutally as they could possibly deliver. They were like starved beasts, ripping apart some kind of poor defenseless animal. And yet, Derek’s moans of pleasure poured out into the open space of the conference room with panted breaths and whimpered sobs. He was enjoying every single thing that his co-workers were giving him. He had never felt so much pleasure pumped into his body before.

Derek was a sight to see. He looked so fucking hot all spread out on his back, surrounded by a dozen different men all vying for a chance to fuck him stupid. Derek’s thick legs were held up into the air by two separate buisnessmen that helped to keep Derek in a fuckable position. At same time, the muscle of Derek’s body seemed to wobble as his body was touched and thrust into. The beef of his fuckable tits bounced around where they were left exposed by his torn open shirt. Meanwhile, Derek’s huge biceps flexed hard as he jerked off the two cocks that had been placed in his hands. 

“F—fuck me!” Derek groaned out, striking at the chance to  _ beg _ as the cock that had been stuffed down his throat slipped out. “Fu—fuck my tight pussy!” 

After two new loads were fucked into Derek’s tight hole and a third load fucked down the poor man’s throat, all of the businessmen in the room collectively agreed that they wanted to see more of Derek’s body. They craved it. Derek looked hot in the expensive business attire that made up his daily wardrobe, but he had sweat through most of it on account of getting fucked three ways from Sunday. And really—what  _ was _ the point of getting to fuck the CEO of Hale Technologies senseless without ever getting to fully see Derek Hale in all of his naked glory?

“Come on, help me get the slut naked.” One of the businessmen called out—an Asian man with a sleeve of tattoos inked up the sides of his muscular arms. 

Derek’s pants were the first thing to go. He didn’t need them and despite how hot the man looked in tightly tailored dress slacks, they only kept Derek’s body closed off from all of the eager hands that wanted to touch and grab at him. With ease, Derek’s belt was unbuckled and his pants were slipped straight down the hairy, tanned muscle of his legs—carelessly tossed away to the ground. Derek’s unbuttoned shirt and his suspenders followed as men gripped and pulled and tore the sweaty fabric away from Derek’s torso. 

Liam continued to watch from the sidelines, kicked back against one of the walls. He jerked himself nice and slowly, feeling the hot ooze of his precum that spilled out and dripped down his knuckles. He wasn’t edging himself, but he was taking things slow. If he came, he came. But there was still an hour left on the clock. Liam wasn’t worried about losing his chance to play with Derek and punish him for being such a fucking asshole. Liam would get his shot and Derek would be just as enthusiastic and hungry for it. After all, that’s part of what Derek’s new programming dictated. 

As Derek was picked up and set into a new position, several of the men that surrounded the conference table pulled out their cellphones and decided to record all of the dirty things that they were doing to their boss. It was a game-changer. Liam hadn’t necessarily planned for word to get out about the CEO of Hale Technologies getting himself gangbanged by his fellow company executives, but he wasn’t going to stop it from happening now that it was set in motion. The videos were sure to get plastered all over the internet— everywhere from social media sites to porn sites, grabbing a large audience to see. And Liam was proud to know that Derek Hale would be even more famous. 

Derek was lifted and firmly planted down into the lap of a very hairy chubby executive whose beefy hands gripped tightly at Derek’s trained hips—locking him into position. Everybody watched as Derek bounced up and down in the chubby businessman’s lap, reverse cowgirl style, with the brightest look of glee smeared across his stupid, cum-drunken face. The lenses from everybody’s cameras made sure to get good shots of Derek’s facial expression. That kind of shit turned people on and would no doubtedly rack up hundreds of thousands of hits on popular porn sites. 

Derek bounced around in the chubby bear’s lap—intoxicated off of the lewd sound that his fat ass cheeks made as they smacked down into the thick thighs of the chubby executive underneath him. Derek didn’t tire out, though. He continued to fuck himself harder and harder on the thick cock situated directly under his ass. It was as if he couldn’t stop himself. Derek’s calf muscles burned with strain as he held himself up and kept his hungered pace, but he fought through it in a desperate attempt to feel his prostate get slammed up into. 

It didn’t take long before Derek got another thick load of hot cum blasted up into his guts. With a loud and satisfied grunt, the chubby bear businessman underneath Derek jut his hips upwards and slammed directly into Derek’s prostate. Derek screamed out and fell into a broken, hysterical sob—grinding his hips down onto the stiff girth that filled him so deeply. All the while, the chubby executive reached around and slapped at the meat of Derek’s ass and then tossed Derek’s body off of him, passing him off into the hands of others. 

Thirty minutes passed and Derek got himself fucked in every which way known to man. At one point, Derek ended up back on his hands and knees for a solid handful of minutes whilst several of the guys lined up and ran a train on their least favorite boss. But Derek took all of the cocks and extra loads like a damn champ—giggling out a mindless laugh when a cock punched into his body just right. He was so out of it, but his body continued to move and position itself around on instinct, listening carefully to the rowdy instructions that were launched at him. 

But once the large clock on the opposite side of the conference room’s walls indicated that there were only twenty minutes left before the official conference duration finished, Liam decided that it was his time to have his fun with the office’s newest whore. From where he had been standing on the sidelines with his own dick in his hands, Liam clapped his hands together and watched as all of the businessmen parted like the Red Sea—pushing themselves away from where Derek was spread out and atop the table in the middle of the room. 

Liam walked over to where Derek’s upper half was hanging off the side edge of the conference table—fresh cum sputtered out the corners of his lips. Three separate men had just finished having their way with Derek’s mouth, each of them making sure to bust their loads down the sloppy slut’s throat, over his lips, and all over the man’s beard, before stepping away at Liam’s instruction. But now it was Liam’s time to have some fun and having been the one to stand on the outskirts as a spectator, Liam wasn’t about to hold anything back. 

Derek looked like he was pulled straight off of a raunchy gay porn studios set somewhere in an office. Staring at him was like staring at a one-way ticket to Hell. He was hot as sin. If not for the fact that his bronze skin was glistening brightly with sweat under the conference room’s lights, then for the simple fact that Derek was completely naked save for a few miniscule accessories. And yet, the addition of the lingering accessories seemed to make Derek look that much more depraved and lost to the tide of his new whorish behavior. 

There was something about the way that Derek’s body balanced on the line between his newfound addiction to being the warm and cum-filled center of an office gangbang and being a hardworking American man who owned his father’s company. Derek’s hair was all messed around from all of the sweat and rough pulling that had destroyed the professional hairstyling that he had started off the afternoon with. The black silk tie that had once been so neatly wrapped around the man’s neck had been tugged out of shape so that it resembled something closer to a leash. The only thing seemingly untouched by Derek’s fun was the pair of expensive leather shoes and black dress socks, which had only remained tightly bound to Derek’s muscular calf muscles thanks to the sock garters that he was wearing. 

“I think you’ve made more people happy in the last two hours than you have in the past ten years as CEO of this company.” Liam laughed, running the pad of his thumb across where multiple loads of cum was spilling out of Derek’s half-cocked smirk. “And you’ve definitely made happy men out of your executives.”

“Happy— make them—happy…..” Derek slurred, reaching down to stroke at his own hardened cock. “....that’s all….I want to do…..make them happy….make you happy……”

Derek sounded so unlike himself, but it brought so much satisfaction to Liam. The only time that Liam ever actually got to hear Derek’s voice was when he was yelling at somebody through the receiver of a phone or through the line of cubicles on the IT floor of the building. He almost always sounded angry—angry enough to bite the heads off the employees he deemed to be incompetent. And yet, all of that had changed. Derek didn’t sound angry. He sounded dazed. He sounded drunk—drunk off of cum and pleasure and desire. He sounded broken. He sounded free. 

“Oh, you’re going to make me happy.” Liam confirmed arrogantly, batting the meat of his massive cock down onto where Derek’s head hung off the edge of the table. “Sit up and spin around, get your legs up into the air, slut.”

Derek hummed in delight and quickly repositioned himself. His empty head had no real thoughts about anything other than pleasing the men that surrounded him in the conference room. And at the moment, Liam was the only one to be pleasured. Splayed on his back, Derek spread open his hairy thighs and hooked his arms underneath the crook of his legs, lifting them up high into the air. His breathing purred the moment that he felt new air breeze across his sloppy hole. 

Liam didn’t even bother hiding the smirk that spread across his face as he quickly slotted himself in-between where Derek kept his legs up in the air. Liam firmly wrapped his fist around the base of his cock, giving it a hefty swing in Derek’s direction. He was huge— bigger than most of the other guys who had already had their shot to pound the life out of Derek Hale. Liam was a solid nine and a half inches, cut, and as thick as a can of beer, with full balls of seed, ready to breed his bottom deeply. 

“How hard should I fuck our dirty cockslut boss?” Liam asked, eliciting new cheers and shouts from the surrounding businessmen. 

“Fuck his brains out!” One man yelled.

“Pound that pretty pussy until he can’t breathe!” Another one shouted. 

“BREED HIM!” 

“FUCK YEAH!” A fourth man hooted, hands cupped around his mouth. “PUMP HIM SO FULL OF YOUR CUM UNTIL IT’S BUBBLING OUT OF HIS NOSE!”

“Make that fat ass bounce!” An even louder voice rained.

“Jackhammer that little whore’s prostate until he’s sobbing!”

“Flood his guts!” 

“MAKE HIM YOUR FUCKING CUM PIG BITCH!”

Lewd suggestions poured out of the sex-crazed executives in eager sequence, words fumbling over one another—thundering throughout the expanse of the conference room. All of the men quickly swarmed the vacant edges of the table so that they could get a better look at where Derek was spread out and ready to get his ass fucked for the hundredth time in the last couple hours. They were all completely naked except for their own pairs of shoes and socks. And they were all hard as rocks, dripping precum and ready to bust more loads if need be. 

As the voices around him grew with even more outrageous and pornographic suggestions, Liam bit down onto his bottom lip and drove the thickness of his beer can cock into Derek’s hole. It happened in an instant and Derek screamed out as it happened, shaking. He screamed so loudly that it seemed almost as if the windows that looked down upon the rest of the city rattled and threatened to shatter, but Liam didn’t slow his rhythm. 

The volume inside of the conference room was enough to drive somebody mad but Liam drank all of it in without issue. It was like dousing a devastating blaze with every known accelerant known to modern man. Liam’s heartbeat felt like it was about to rip out of his own chest. His hips moved with a lightning quick speed and skilled precision, pounding viciously into Derek’s slutty hole. The sloppy squelch of Derek’s hole made Liam’s cock throb. There was no time to stop. He had fifteen minutes left on the clock and Derek was going to get every damn minute of it.

Liam reached forward and gripped both of his hands onto the stretched out length of Derek’s black necktie, using it like it was some kind of leash. All the while, Liam’s hips continued to rabbit into Derek’s hole. Derek, however, was completely beside himself— completely out of his own mind. He barely looked conscious, but he groaned out each and every time that Liam’s gut-stretcher cock pounded into him. But Derek wasn’t in any pain or discomfort—he loved it. The stupid half-cocked drooling grin that had been locked onto Derek’s flushed face refused to fade. 

“You can’t fucking get enough of us, you filthy fucking cockslut.” Liam slurred, tugging tighter at the necktie that graced Derek’s neck. Derek panted hard and heavy and whined out. “Yeah—take that shit, Hale. Ride that cock. Take that cock. I’m gonna break you down so fucking good.”

Liam slapped Derek across the face and watched as his strike sent beads of sweat spraying off the dripping tips of the man’s matted hair. Derek didn’t cry out in pain. Instead, a delirious kind of giggle trickled out of his sloppy mouth. An extra pink blush blew across the side of Derek’s stubbled face, right where Liam had slapped him, so he did it again— eliciting heavy applause and hollers from all the guys that jerked themselves off to the sight of their boss getting roughed up. 

“Oh— you like that, huh?” Liam snickered under his breathlessness. “The big bad ball-buster likes it dirty. You like being made to take fat cocks up your tight ass. You like getting your body pulled around and folded into all the naughty positions we want to put you in, huh?”

“Yes—!  _ Please—! _ ” Derek begged sloppily. His hazy eyes drew even hazier. 

“Hmm—tell us you’re the boss, now.” Liam goaded cockily, reaching forward to pinch at the wobble of Derek’s tits. “Tell us we’re the laziest fucking workers you’ve ever seen. Tell us we’re one fuck up away from you tossing our asses to the streets. Tell us to fetch you your fucking coffee, now.”

“He’s not gonna do it.” The chubby executive from before laughed loudly, reaching forward to card his hands through Derek’s hair. 

“The big bad boss doesn’t own us anymore, hmm.” The tatted executive noted arrogantly. 

“Nah—” Another man added. “—we own this motherfucker.”

Liam laughed, ramping up the speed of his thrusts. He could feel his body engulf itself with heat as his orgasm drew nearer with the passing minutes. The sound of his hips striking against Derek’s spread thighs sent shockwaves through the room, through Liam’s body, and right down to his dick. He was so fucking close, ready to bust—ready to flood his pathetic asshole of a “boss” full of even more cum. And as the crowd cheered him on, Liam edged closer and closer and closer, only leaping off the edge when he heard Derek choke out a sobbed ‘breed me’.

“Tell me to get you your fucking notes now, bitch.” Liam breathed, watching Derek’s eyes seemingly widen with realization and shock before drooping back into a half-lidden stupor.

Liam didn’t stop his thrusts even as his own orgasm rocked through his tired body. He kept up his steady pace and felt the way that his fat cock pulsed rapidly inside of Derek’s tight heat. At the same time, Derek looked as though he was genuinely about to pass the fuck out from exhaustion, but he didn’t. Instead, Derek hung onto the last bit of consciousness that he managed to find in order to satisfy his own pure cockslut desire to feel yet another man pump his guts full of hot cum.

Derek’s hole took every drop that Liam pumped deeply into him. He could feel the big-dicked IT nerd spill hot and heavy into his overworked body with delicious spurts that creamed up his insides and blasted so powerfully against his prostate that it made him see stars. And as Liam refused to slow his thrusts, Derek found himself in a world of sudden panic—unable to properly catch his breath. At once, his own cock blew a huge load that flung up into the air and rained back down onto the tanned skin of his sweaty body. 

Derek’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mouth slopped open in a silent scream of pleasure. He blacked out—fading away to the softening noise of cheers and dirty words getting hurled at him. But when he came back around to the land of the living, Derek found himself stretched out across the surface of the conference room table in a starfish spread, as all of his fellow co-workers stood around him—stroking their cocks with great speed and enthusiasm. 

Suddenly, a hot jet of cum speared out and seared against the skin of Derek’s face. Derek turned his head to look in the direction of the cumshot, only to feel another blast of cum strike against his chest from the opposite side of the table. And then another cumshot—splatting down against his hairy thighs. And then another one—hosing down against his sweat-soaked abs. And then suddenly, it felt as though every inch of his body was getting pelted with thick and hot drops of rain—only to find that it was cum. 

Derek stared around where he was laid out atop the table, smirking stupidly at where all of the men that he had worked with for years stood around and blew their hot loads all over his body. Derek blinked slowly at them—body tingling with pleasure, head still foggy from blacking out. But he scanned through everybody that he knew, watching their cumshots rain down upon him. All of them looked utterly depraved, sweaty and pushed far beyond their normal means. But all of them looked completely satisfied with themselves.

Liam straightened himself up and fixed up his clothes. He had sweat through his outfit, having been the only one to remain fully dressed throughout the whole thing. But it didn’t matter. He was done working for Hale Technologies. He’d find somewhere else to get some credit for his upcoming application. Plus—things were bound to be a fucking madhouse once word and videos got out about what went down in the conference room with the CEO of the company.

The fun was over. Liam slicked back his sweaty hair and collected his breath and then walked across the room towards the conference room’s exit—shooting a glance up towards where the clock was mounted on the wall. And with two minutes to spare, Liam glanced back at where Derek was laid out in the middle of the table. The poor man looked like a drowned rat, completely covered in a dozen different loads of cum, with a good gallon or so sloshing around inside of his stomach from all that he swallowed and another gallon dripping out of his fucked out hole.

Liam slipped out of the conference room and made his way towards where the floor’s elevators were located, casually passing through the corridor of lined-up cubicles. Nobody seemed to be acting out of the ordinary. The “meeting” had one last minute left on the clock and then somebody would walk in to find their boss in the middle of a fucking gangbang. Liam didn’t really see a problem with it, actually. As he stepped into an elevator and set his course for the lobby on the first floor, he figured that he did Hale Technologies a fucking favor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope that you liked it! As always, I appreciate comments, critiques, and suggestions for future fics! Also kudos!


End file.
